


刺与玫瑰花

by OddBook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, 哨兵艾伦 x 向导利, 私设如山
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook





	刺与玫瑰花

#0  
利威尔第一次遇见这小孩是在高中的时候，那是他正常生活的最后一天。  
利威尔思索很久，才想起他是见过这小子的：邻居家阿姨的孩子，当了两三年的小团子，现在终于长开了点儿——肥嘟嘟的腿，圆圆的胳膊，圆圆的脑袋，圆圆的绿眼睛——利威尔发现这小孩还是像个团子。  
小孩盯着他傻笑，“你真好看，我要送你一朵玫瑰花。”  
利威尔当着小朋友的面儿翻个大白眼，坚信邻居家的小团子是个傻子。  
他想不管是“你真好看”，还是“玫瑰花”，都不是脑子正常小孩该对自己说的话。  
论个头，他在高中算是营养不良豆芽菜的样本，论五官，他张脸更像缩略图。至于玫瑰花，玫瑰花怎么看小绅士都该送给女孩子——小团子也该是这样，非要送给男孩也得是情侣。  
而这五岁的小孩子，对着他这根初次见面的瘦竹竿，说要送他一朵玫瑰花。  
怎么看小孩脑子都有问题——或许刚听完什么浪漫童话故事？不，那也和他这模样没关系。  
如果这小孩脑子没问题，对自己都送得出玫瑰花，将来准是个滥情的家伙。  
利威尔就这样原地神游天外，根本没注意到小孩已经朝玫瑰花丛伸手了。  
等他提醒这小团子有刺已经晚了。  
小孩的手指被玫瑰花的刺狠狠地扎了一下。  
大哭。  
嚎啕大哭。  
拼命大哭。  
利威尔用他所有的纸巾在小孩脸上擦来擦去，那双圆圆的绿眼睛依然不停涌出泪花，小团子哭得一声比一声响。  
没出息。利威尔撇嘴。  
不就被刺扎个手，怎么和被锤子砸了脚一样。  
小孩哭得快捯不过气儿来了。  
这小傻子成为第一个因为摘玫瑰花哭断气的人就麻烦了。  
利威尔捧起小孩的脑袋，自己的额头贴了上去，恶狠狠地盯着那双汪汪涌泪大的大眼睛。  
“不许哭，听到没有，不许哭。扎了手就哭成这样，你现在就哭死好了。”  
大眼睛的泪收回去了，不知是被他贴上来的额头撞的，还是给他凶巴巴的眼神吓回去了。  
或许都不是，那小团子吸吸鼻子，瞬间暴雨转晴了。  
晴空万里到利威尔怀疑他刚才有没有哭过。  
小孩用抹满鼻涕眼泪的手楼了利威尔的脖子，在他的妈妈赶来之前。

#1  
这是利威尔第五次走进这间环形审判厅。  
他感觉身上这件白囚衣大得过分，以至于走到审判厅时露了大半个肩，这使他在冬天的审判厅里饱受冷意。这手铐又小得离谱，他的手腕又酸又麻。  
“来这儿一趟还不如回禁闭室舒服。”利威尔在受审位上百无聊赖地坐着，眼皮微挑，瞟向审判席的右方。  
右方的长椅上坐了一个中等个子的男人，满头卷发，戴一副旧眼镜，他旁边坐着一位健壮的男人，看上去当过兵。  
——最早的搭档，哨兵吉姆和向导布莱尔，这俩人终于来了。利威尔打个哈欠，知道自己回不去禁闭室了。  
扎克雷主审官清清嗓子，奈尔拿起报告。  
——这是念给我听的。利威尔偏头，每次审判之前，审判员都有个小会，吵也吵不出个结果。  
“利威尔·阿克曼，原住巴黎。十六岁经组织批准由吉姆·艾里森和布莱尔·斯坦伯格共同照管，接受专业向导培养训练，二十岁在向导资格测试中发生狂暴，致使百人脑瘫痪，自此收押于禁闭室311号，危险物分级A。”奈尔板着脸开口，“有问题吗？”  
“有。”卷毛男人一点面子也不给他，“报告中写了，利威尔十六岁后由我和吉姆教养，接受我的向导训练，经组织和他妈妈同意，监护权在我手里对吧？他的二十岁资格测试，你们对我伪造了结果，你们说他获得A级向导资格并已经投入工作，结果你们把他关禁闭，还给一个人打上危险物的分级！有问题，全部都有问题。”  
奈尔没想到布莱尔给他来这么一长串。  
“您应该清楚，利威尔·阿克曼的向导测试，精神力造成百人脑瘫换，这几乎表明他是一个精神炸弹，这已经超出安全界定范围。这股精神力完好无损地存在于他的大脑，本身已超越了向导或者说人类的极限，应该打上危险物分级。”  
“直接分类成A是不是下一步就是销毁了？”  
“不，不是这个打算。”  
“那就是关一辈子。”布莱尔点头，眯起眼睛，“听我说，利威尔造成的百人瘫痪，是艾里森他们警署追查的犯罪团伙的老窝。”  
“借住您，布莱尔·斯坦伯格的指导。”  
“我确实指导了他。”  
“没有您的指导，牺牲的百人会是无辜的。”  
“仔细听，利威尔在超负荷精神力压迫大脑的情况下，能凭借意志分辨我的声音，控制力量一直到指定地点才爆发，不管从精神力还是意志力都配得上一个A级资格。况且，我必须在测试中对他进行指导，我要保证我的学生不被陷害。”  
“我们不明白。”  
“嘿，我不是很想继续讲，但看起来你们非要听。瞧，资格测试规定，只允许在向导准备充分意识清醒的条件下，对他的引导能力进行测试，诀不能通过触发物，使向导进入精神游离状态——这状态下任何人都会发狂——这正是利威尔的资格测试中做的手脚：有人选取了最早唤醒他向导意识的触发物——法国巴黎的玫瑰花，刻意让他陷入精神游离状态——为了检验这位令精神容量检测发生警报的向导候选人的极限，一旦危险就弃掉他。  
说实话，我没想到你们还给他打危险物的分级。‘自由之翼’追查的是超自然力量，可不是人类。”  
“我们认为他的能力已经越界了。”  
“不，他一直是保持着人的意识听取我指挥的，从测试结果看这一点是我们的共识。以我对他的了解，爆发后这孩子第一个举动就是自裁，很明显他拥有道德意识。排除这场测试里的恶意干扰，他应该现在就投入工作。他是我教出来的，我，最早的向导，你们质疑他，是在质疑我。如果还不给这孩子自由，我就退出组织，立刻，马上！”

#2  
吉姆拌沙拉时还带着些笑意，“我很少见到布莱尔这么凶。‘我，最早的向导’，我当时差点不认得他了。”  
“讲道理，拖时间，胡搅蛮缠，我还能做一做。”布莱尔推给利威尔一盘面包，“你也不用为力量担心，我们一直是按照最早的，我年轻时的原始方式做的训练。用语言引导你的哨兵是依赖性最小的方法，当然利威尔你的话，也可以试试拳头。”  
吉姆欲言又止，“利威尔。听我说？”  
“什么？”利威尔从刚刚起就一直悠闲倾听，这还是这两位忙着庆祝他投入工作的老师在今天第一次问他问题。  
“放过布莱尔的猴子，别抱它了，也别再给它洗澡。”吉姆摇摇头，“它快不理我们了。”

#4  
利威尔放下扫帚的同时见到了狂抓头发的韩吉。  
只是看着，他就感到一阵头皮发麻。  
“你还记不记得你是个向导。”韩吉放过头发，噼噼啪啪地敲打报告。  
“算是吧。”利威尔取下头巾，向茶几走去。“你把你的精神动物放出来了？”  
“哼，它烦得我脑子要炸了——嘿利威尔我在说你，你还记不记得自己是向导！”  
茶几上的小海豹愤怒地扭动身体，脑袋晃出重影。  
韩吉仍在那边念叨，“别每次出任务都干哨兵的活！指令是你下，不是我，抓捕是我来，不是你！报告，听到没，报告应该你写！操，密封袋在交流室里。”  
利威尔伸出手指，戳戳小海豹摇晃的脑袋，伸开一只手掌，把这迷你体型的海豹托在手心，另一只手不断地给小海豹顺毛。  
“去拿密封袋利威尔，我可不想去交流室，研究小组那群人可听不进去我的报告，和他们说话我嫌烦。”  
利威尔头也不抬，感到韩吉投过来的视线，抬起手——小海豹舒服地在他的掌心上滚来滚去，“自己去拿密封袋，我在做向导的事。”  
“在做哪门子——”  
“安抚你的精神动物，你戴了眼镜视力还差成这样吗？”

#5  
“你第四个搭档也跑了。”三笠戴着墨镜，夹着烟卷，“你向导年审有四个‘差’。知道吗，以前别人和我说话，‘那个A级向导资格的，关过三年禁闭的，精神能力爆表的人是你哥吗’，你知道他们现在怎么说的？‘那个所有年审都极差，每年工资扣一堆的人是你哥哥吗？”  
“……听起来反差真大啊。”  
“我可不是找你抱怨的，”三笠点了烟，“我是来提醒你，再来几个人递交投诉意见，你的A资格就完蛋了——要不是布莱尔每年给你优，你的A资格早撤销了。”  
“啧，撤销了我就扫大楼，奈尔也不敢再关我。”  
三笠弹弹烟灰，第一次用恨铁不成钢的眼神望着自家兄长，“你年审里做得最好的工作是安抚向导，可你总得和哨兵搭档，过度频繁的更换搭档，对你，对哨兵都不利——你不是在抗拒自己的精神力吧？”  
“不是，说什么傻话呢，我只是现在用不到。”  
“那你就认真地找个哨兵搭档。”  
利威尔不说话，只望着她瞧。  
三笠突然站起来，像被踩了尾巴的猫，“绝对不行，不许图省事，我绝不和你搭档。”

#5  
埃尔文在第五十六次被别人怀疑自己和利威尔的身份证件后，郑重其事地走进利威尔的休息所。  
“你太听话了，利威尔。”  
刚洗完澡的利威尔，一眼望到这个金发大高个站在自己卧室门口，带着歉然的神情，彬彬有礼地说这样一句话。  
“说话说全，埃尔文，别说得你怎么了我一样。”  
“你看，”埃尔文坐下，接过利威尔的茶，“几乎所有人都认为你是哨兵，我才是向导。”  
“没什么不好，”利威尔搓着头发，“头脑像你这么好使的哨兵挺不错，转你的脑子，我去行动，效率会更高——我比你更容易接近那些超自然生物。”  
“你对我说的每一句话都言听计从，利威尔，哪怕有几次后果是你的体力超负荷，你在想什么？”  
利威尔窝进沙发，撑着头，“这不是你想要的吗埃尔文，你一直以来都想要一个，不会到处对你指手画脚，不会糊里糊涂干涉你的行动，与你合作愉快的向导。我这不是做到了。”  
“现在我不这么认为。”埃尔文神情颇为严肃，“与你相处没那么愉快，你太听话会让我有罪恶感，还有——”  
“还有？”  
“我不想每次我和你一起住店都有人怀疑我俩的关系。”  
“你是弯的？”  
“不，利威尔，是你的个头像孩子。”

#6  
找不到搭档的利威尔真的开始清扫会议室。  
每天面对奈尔胡子稀少的苦瓜脸。  
后来他开始戴着墨镜清扫会议室。  
直到有一天，会议室外的走廊上脚步雷动。  
利威尔放下拖布，第一次寻思要不要在办公楼里亮拳头——光听声音就知道刚擦过的地板已经脏得要命。  
跑在这群人最前面的是布莱尔。  
利威尔把拳头收了起来。  
“利威尔，”布莱尔飞快得带他踏上传送器，“我们需要你的帮助。”

法国派到巴西的一名士兵，突发性失控，他避开了人群，却在半个小时内毁坏了三分之二的森林。  
“这是比野兽要恐怖的行动力，我们怀疑这是觉醒的哨兵。派了很多向导去，都安抚不了他。利威尔，我知道你不愿意，请你用用你的精神力——”  
没等他把话说完。  
甚至在利威尔自己意识到之前。  
他大片的精神力已经扩散了这片森林，追逐着那位士兵。  
——他闻到了玫瑰花香。

#7  
“你好点了吗。”三笠给他换条毛巾。  
利威尔试着坐起来，“……那天后来发生了什么？”  
“你安抚了那名哨兵，他在几十米外一停下破坏动作，你就昏过去了。”  
“那个哨兵后来？”  
“在禁闭室。贴危险物标签。”  
“奈尔那家伙——”  
“听我说完，哨兵审过了，布莱尔和吉姆很努力，现在危险物的标签已经摘了。”  
“这还凑合。”  
“那哨兵和我们是一种情况。父母是退役的曾服务于‘自由之翼’的成员，在哨兵能力觉醒之前过的是正常人的生活，巴西那次觉醒了。现在他父母已经和他沟通了所有事，哨兵强化的五感，‘自由之翼’超自然力量监督管控组织对哨兵力量的需求。理论上，他应该任职了。”  
“理论上。”  
“嗯，现在还在禁闭室。”  
“还在？”  
“除了他的父母，没有谁能接近他，他比一般哨兵要能打，向导也安抚不了，所以，利威尔。”三笠顿了顿，“上面要你去把他带出来。”  
利威尔沉默一会儿，冷哼一声，“这是要清算我，清算那哨兵，还是打包？”  
那哨兵上面不会轻易放过的，就像组织里一直有暗中监视自己力量的小组。  
或许此时可以把这新旧两个隐患一起消灭。  
那哨兵如果得不到控制，恐怕真的会和危险物一同被销毁。  
如果有那么一天——利威尔走下床——还不如现在，就去替我们这两个早晚被打包的祸害做个了断。

#8  
埃尔文跑来时，利威尔的枪正抵着艾伦的脑门，他没开枪。  
因此那枪很快被艾伦踢翻了，两个人扭成一团。  
埃尔文直到头脑中一阵嗡鸣，才意识到利威尔发动了污染甚至摧毁程度的精神力——对这名哨兵。  
这可坏了。  
埃尔文忍着脑中的疼痛刺激向两人冲去。

#9  
“艾伦，利威尔就像哨兵一样能打，第一次有人只用头就造成他重伤。”  
“行了，闭嘴埃尔文，”利威尔揉着脑袋，也懒得起床，朝门边的小哨兵瞥了一眼，“过来，我和你谈谈，意识正常了吧？不正常我这一记头槌算是白挨了。”  
他望着哨兵爽利的褐色头发，碧绿的眼，又皱起眉打量一下手中的资料。  
“艾伦·耶格尔，生于巴黎。哨兵资格A，地址是……傻团子就是你啊。”  
“什么？”  
“埃尔文，艾伦配搭档了没有。”  
“你见识这家伙破坏性了，上面敢给他配谁。”  
“那好。把他交给我。”

#10  
他带艾伦舒舒服服洗了个澡，还给艾伦买了好几身新衣服。  
“利威尔先生，您对我真好。”  
“艾伦，你才二十二，还说傻话我能理解。”  
“嗯？”  
“我如果再没有搭档，扫地的工资已经不够用了，你明白吗？”  
“明白什么——”  
“给你买衣服是因为我第一次碰见还没训练就招进来的哨兵，瞧着新鲜。新衣服喜欢吗？”  
他见到艾伦点头了。  
“那就好，因为接下来有你受的了。”  
“您等等——是我理解的——”  
“啊，是我一开始接受的训练。”

#11  
“利威尔你确定手铐皮带烟头和蜡烛是你需要用的东西？”  
“确定。别担心布莱尔，艾伦很好。”  
利威尔挂了电话，回到房间。  
“现在，你得配合我。我得让你成为最好的那个，艾伦，你得是最好的，是自己就能掌控自己的，你才能安全。”

“你做的很好了。”利威尔给艾伦的鞭伤擦药，“虽然你他妈也反击挺多下。艾伦，由于五感增强，你受一下鞭子，感受的是十下的量级，所以别想着忍，你得自己转移注意力。你得在这时弱化你的触觉感官，明白吗？”  
“是……”  
“到底知道不知道，你要是还像扎刺那回一样乱折腾，我就把你送回禁闭室。”  
“知道了！别老提我大哭那件事！您以前那么好看怎么嘴这么损呢——嗷！”  
“我说了，打一下是十下的重量。你的五感是强化的。”  
“所以您就先等等——嘿！”  
“所以现在给我控制你的触觉，立刻，马上给我学。”

“这里面有婴儿哭，老虎叫，康尼念经，还有资料里你最喜欢的摇滚乐队。现在，我同时放，念经最低分贝，只许听念经，每一个字都要听清，给我复述出来。”  
“这已经是第二十次了利威尔！”  
利威尔放磁带的手一顿，“不想听了？”  
艾伦点头。  
……  
“非得把我铐起来？”  
“除非你赶快听完。”

“臭气，忽略嗅觉，你得再试一次，你要是敢暴动，我就崩了你。”  
“我——”  
“我手铐锁得够紧，艾伦。”  
“谁在说这个事！我弱化嗅觉的时候，会强化视觉！利威尔我们现在在有臭气的屋子——你能理解厕所的味道对于我来说已经是炸弹了吗，你现在带我来的这个地方简直——而且你还给自己戴了放毒面具！”  
“所以？”  
“我还要直面臭气呀！所以，臭气都没那么重要了，利威尔先生，你带着防毒面具会让我嫉妒得想揍你。”  
“我知道了……晚餐吃中餐厅的臭豆腐吧。”  
“喂！”

“不要把蜡烛离我这么近！要我忽略这个光，就是吉姆那批的最早哨兵也做不到！”  
“别响，”利威尔弹他脑袋，“这只是额外测试，做不到也没事。”

利威尔终于把艾伦从训练室放出来的那天，采了一朵玫瑰花。  
艾伦那疲倦却明亮的绿眼睛轻快地一眨。  
“怎么，训练完了您就开窍，要向我求爱了吗？”  
“放屁，我是要让你摸这朵花。”  
艾伦紧握了满手掌的刺。  
“我感觉不到疼了，一丁点也不。但我弱化触觉时还是选择的强化视觉，所以利威尔先生，过了十六年，我又琢磨一下。”  
“哈？”  
“你还是不难看。”

“现在开始第二阶段，艾伦。”  
“您又要干什么？不会把我捆起来吧，那样的话利威尔先生我真的会暴动。”  
“哦，这个阶段是要引出你的精神动物。”利威尔示意艾伦随便坐，“别担心，我的精神动物比我温和的多。”  
艾伦的膝盖上趴了一只小雪貂。  
小雪貂昏昏沉沉，极不情愿地抬起眼皮瞥了利威尔一下，又闭上眼，身体往艾伦怀里蹭了蹭。  
“小白眼狼。”利威尔摸摸雪貂的头，“森林里和禁闭室安抚你那两次它累狠了，不愿意搭理我。”  
“累得一直在睡啊。”  
“所以把你的精神动物叫出来，让它哄哄这小家伙。”  
“真的行？”  
“动物之间交流总是容易一些。”

12  
两年后的艾伦·耶格尔再一次向利威尔走去。  
“你没有那么好看，但我还是想送你玫瑰花。”他说，“我想和你交往。”  
利威尔过了很久才接过花。  
握紧了，扎了满手的刺。他望着那些刺，开口：“你明白，我和你都是危险的人，联系越紧密，依赖性越强，一旦一方失控，双方一起遭到清算的几率就越大。”  
“我明白。”  
“你明白我们这些被称作‘哨兵’和‘向导’的人，一旦能力超过某个限度，一样会被从人类里清除。”  
“我明白。”  
“你明白一旦你我失控，局面无可挽回的时候，我们必须选择自毁。”  
“我明白。”  
“你明白我是精神能力强到关禁闭的向导，你是我的哨兵，是失控时依然能够避开人群的哨兵，因此我们一定会让所有的不幸都没有机会发生。”  
“我明白。我都明白。”

#13  
三年后，双A级哨兵向导艾伦·耶格尔和利威尔·阿克曼的组合，已经成了自由之翼组织的金牌搭档。

为了这个事情布莱尔曾和奈尔吵过架。  
“布莱尔，利威尔这个遇到艾伦之前向导年审总是‘差’的人，哪里配得上金牌员工？”  
“哦，你说这个，”布莱尔开始列举，“他虽然不用怎么精神力，嘴笨，拳头凶。但是和他搭档之后，自负的澳路欧变得谦逊了吧？胆小的佩特拉见到怪兽也敢抓了吧？不屑于与庸俗研究员交流的韩吉，已经开始拉着大家介绍自己的理论了吧——尽管她说话就停不下来，还有埃尔文，掌控欲很强的哨兵，也开始更加尊重向导的意见了。”  
“虽然方法都不受人欢迎，和每一任搭档相处的都不愉快，但是看看他们的变化，再看看艾伦。”布莱尔扬起头，“我依然认为，我的学生是一名合格的向导。”

这对金牌搭档烦恼不少。

“利威尔，我们研究发现，艾伦扎到玫瑰刺的那天是他第一次有哨兵觉醒迹象的时候，痛觉放大了才哭得那么厉害，你大概做了什么，把他的觉醒压下去，阻止了他在过于年轻的时候失控。”  
“我抵着他的额头骂了他。”  
“嗯，所以有一部分你的精神力跑到艾伦那里去，这就是为什么后来艾伦那一头槌能把你撞晕，因为攻击你的东西里有一部分是你丢失的力量。”  
“……连我的精神力也这么白眼狼？”  
“啊？”  
“雪貂只搭理艾伦的精神动物，不理我。”  
“你耐心些，再哄哄它。”  
“布莱尔，精神动物会交配吗？”  
“嗯？怎么，你们的精神动物想交配？”  
“艾伦的花豹——”  
“你真的确定不是黑豹，黑豹更好看吧？”  
“我和他搭档三年了，我确定。他那只花豹，总是猫似的舔我的雪貂。”  
“什么你的雪貂？”  
“舔。不仅舔，还啃，还挠。”  
“我想它们并不能交配，利威尔，你的雪貂和艾伦的花豹都是公的。”  
“你说懒成这样的雪貂是个公的……”  
“但是精神动物能合体。”  
利威尔的茶喷了出来。  
“我和吉姆的，我们的狼和豹子，早就合体了。”  
“合体的话就看不见我的精神动物了，艾伦的花豹至少是它的两倍大。”  
“那就分开，又不是一定要合体，但是动物的行为，基本上是主人意识的反应。”  
“哈？”

“哦，”三笠点点头，“艾伦想和你上床了。”  
韩吉刷刷刷动笔，“果然是研究材料——利威尔你知道吗，我在研究哨兵的性生活问题——你们在一起两年还没上过床？接过吻没？”  
“不经常。”  
“确定你们在恋爱？艾伦可是正年轻气盛的小伙子。”  
“他得确保我用的牙膏味道不呛人，”利威尔扶额，“薄荷味的他已经受不了了，说这样接吻时鼻子疼。”  
“可怜的艾伦，”韩吉点着纸页，“果然我的观点是对的，哨兵和哨兵上床才更合理，彼此都享受感官放大，知道怎样舒服。向导找向导，正常而普通的夜晚。”  
“艾伦的花豹舔你的雪貂？这是他想睡你，你对艾伦一点想法也没有？”三笠的目光突然有些怜悯，“那么优秀的一个男人你都对他没欲望吗？”  
利威尔酝酿很久：“要让一个各项感官都正常的向导，去满足五感强化的哨兵，怎么看都办不到吧。”  
三笠思索，“在上面会很累。”  
利威尔摆手，“别做这个假设，我对艾伦哭起来没兴趣。”  
“那顺着他不就行了？”三笠抬头，“哨兵五感强化的话，短时间就能有别人长时间的效果吧，这样你只管躺着也不会太累。”  
韩吉瞠目结舌，“你们俩……说话一直这么开放的？”

#14  
最后利威尔酝酿出决心时，正是和艾伦开车去餐馆的路上。  
“艾伦。”  
“嗯？”  
“我想我们的关系可以进一步了。”  
一阵刺耳的刹车，艾伦猛打方向盘，立刻将汽车掉头。  
“喂你干什么——”  
“不吃了，回家。”  
“今天是纪念日。”  
“所以才得做些更有必要的事情！”

一直等到他们吻了很久，倒在床上，艾伦压过来，又吻了吻他的脖子，利威尔都挺顺从。  
“嗯？”艾伦撑着头，“你从一开始就这么想的？”  
“什么？”  
“呃，真的对上我没兴趣？”  
利威尔没想到他在这时候问这个，简直一口气没接上来：“哨兵五感强化，你在下面会很疼。”  
艾伦极温柔地注视他，认真说，“你也没那么老，怎么就傻了呢？”  
“……什么意思。”  
“你训练我，让我把痛觉转移练得炉火纯情的事，你把这个给忘了。”  
“啊，确实。”  
“既然我感官放大，那么利威尔先生，如果你就这么躺着，你的样子，你的温度，你的触感，和你的声音，都会放大，这意味着，”艾伦笑了，“这意味着我会上瘾。”  
“……”  
“所以说，你真是太大度了。”  
“……快从我身上滚下去。”  
“不行，你深思熟虑这么久的决定怎么能反悔。”  
“你……嘶……我明天就和你分居。”  
“晚了，你想都别想。”


End file.
